


Blue, Red, and Green

by softboystanley



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, ignore the fact that this could NEVER happened irl, its a 'if you draw on yourself your soulmate gets it' thing, its from mikes perspective, just fluff things, they cant write their actual names so they identify eachother with pen colors, this is soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Except for Mike Hanlon. He had two. Red and Blue. He didn’t know their actual names, as if someone writes any personal information about themselves it would end up smudged on their soulmates. His soulmates and he had worked out a system. They would each write in a different color pen to help distinguish themselves. Mike wrote in green and the other two wrote in red and blue.





	Blue, Red, and Green

**Author's Note:**

> this was a cool idea i had the other day here we are 
> 
> i like the walking dead :)

Everyone has a soulmate. Except for Mike Hanlon. He had two. Red and Blue. He didn’t know their actual names, as if someone writes any personal information about themselves it would end up smudged on their soulmates. His soulmates and he had worked out a system. They would each write in a different color pen to help distinguish themselves. Mike wrote in green and the other two wrote in red and blue. 

Red was an artist. He would constantly doodle all over his arm. Sometimes they would be short and simple, a potted plant or a bird for blue (who loved birds). Other times they would be big and complex, spanning from his wrists to his elbow. 

Blue was, well, scattered was a good way to describe Blue. Blue was constantly writing homework assignments, dates, or appointments. Sometimes he would write what Mike could only assume to be a phone number but it would be smudged out. Blue would also sometimes write absent minded book quotes on his fingers. 

Mike would write little bits of poetry that was floating around in his brain. Sometimes they would be about his soulmates, sometimes they wouldn’t. His soulmates would tell him how pretty his lyrics sounded and how personal they felt. Hell, they were the reason Mike was at art college. 

He was going to major in poetry. It's what he was passionate about. Blue was majoring in english and Red was majoring in art. 

However, this class was not great. Two months ago, Mike thought philosophy was a good class to take. Boy, he couldn't have been more wrong. 

He took a seat in the back of the class. The professor began to speak and Mike knew he should listen but instead, he pulled out his green pen and started writing. 

_ god my class is so boring - green _

_ rt - red  _

Mike laughed to himself. 

_ what class - green  _

_ philosophy - red  _

_ wait same tho - blue  _

_ dude, i'm in philosophy too - green  _

Mike’s eyes shot up and he began to look around the room. He wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for. He saw a guy a few rows ahead turn and look at him. Their eyes locked and Mike knew instantly. 

The guy was tall, from what Mike could tell, and had red hair that was combed up in front of his face. 

The guy turned around and Mike saw words appear on his arm. 

_ that anyone? i just made solid eye contact with a dude and i hope it was one of u - red  _

_ you have red hair? cause if so that was me - green  _

_ DUDE! - red  _

_ okay wait im about to drop my textbook and when i do look to me if you hear it - blue  _

Mike cringed in preparation for the sound as a thud hit the floor. 

“Sorry.” Someone muttered. Mike saw a guy bend down and pick up the book. He had curly hair that flew aloof around his face. He was wearing a sweater although it was barely 70 degrees out. 

_ curly hair? - red _

_ yuppers - blue  _

_ BEST DAY EVER - green  _

_ yo green u fine asf - red  _

_ same to u red - green  _

_ i didn’t see either of u - blue  _

_ hold on ill cough - green  _

Mike breathed in and coughed. It was the fakest cough he had ever heard but he was trying his best. 

_ that was so fucking fake 11/10 - red  _

_ im with red green u hot asf - blue  _

_ u two flatter me - green  _

_ red? where u at? - blue _

_ hes the ginger - green  _

_ damn that is some BRIGHT orange hair there red - blue  _

_ wanna fight? - red  _

_ nah nah u cute - blue  _

_ after class stay in the room and we can all meet up - green  _

_ IM EXCITED - blue  _

_ i love you guys already - red  _

_ awww - green  _

Mike looked up from his arm and tried his best to pay attention. But how was he supposed to pay attention when his soulmates were in the same room as him, waiting to meet him?

The class stretched on for what felt like eons. When they were finally dismissed, Mike stayed in his seat and watched everyone go. Finally, there were three people left. Blue, Red and Green. 

“HOLY SHIT! ITS YOU GUYS!” Blue yelled out. Both Mike and Red bounded over to where Blue was. 

“Wait, wait. Names first.” Mike said. 

“Uh, I’m Stan. I wrote in blue. Stanley Uris.” 

“Bill Denbrough. I was red, like the hair.” 

“Mike Hanlon. I’m green.” 

“Okay, how should we like…?” Bill started to ask. 

“Do you wanna grab lunch?” Stan suggested. 

“It’s 10 o’clock.”

“Brunch then.” 

“I’m game. There’s a cafe down the way we can walk.” Mike said. “While we walk, should we talk about ourselves.” 

“I’m Bill, as I said. I’m majoring in art, like I told you. I’m from Maine. Uh, I’m allergic to mangos and I love the Walking Dead.” 

“Dude, no way.” Mike smiled. “I just started it!” 

“Really?” Mike could see the excitement in Bill’s eyes. “What part are you at?” 

“They just got together after Rick woke up from his coma.” 

Stan looked at the two of them. He had not seen the Walking Dead. 

“This is gonna be insufferable, isn’t it?” 

“Maybe.” Bill smiled. “Go ahead, Stan. Tell us about yourself.” 

“Uris, Stanley Uris. I’m majoring in English. I’m from Portland and I’m allergic to bullshit. I really like Avatar the Last Airbender.” 

“Are we all gonna follow my format or-” 

“I’m Mike Hanlon, I’m majoring in poetry. I’m from Boston and I’m not allergic to anything. I really like The Good Place.” 

“Everyone really likes The Good Place. It’s a modern day masterpiece.” Stan said. 

Mike smiled. “I have a sneaking suspicion I’m gonna love you guys.” 

“Does he not know the meaning of soulmate or?” Bill joked. 

“You know what he meant.” Stan replied. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @softboy-stanley


End file.
